Under The Umbrella
by Kachie
Summary: A little waffy idea i had


# _Author's Noted:This idea for this story comes from Ranma ½: Volume 31: Part 8 "It's Raining Love!"Go to the The New Ranma1/2 Project for traslations if you would like to see what really happened. Just a little background:All you really need to know to get the concept of the umbrella is that it was called "the legendary unbrella of love" and when two people were under it together, they would fall in love instantlyex.Nabiki and Kuno happened momentarily. . it was. . ahem. . interestingex2.male Ranma and Kuno. . well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. . No, it wasn't like that you hentai. . they just were. . weird. . very weird. . Anyways, my story takes place from the point where Kuno tries to grab the umbrella from Ranma so he can use it with Akane. _

# 

# Under the Umbrella

"It amazes me how STUPID you can be Kuno!Heh.Same attack, new name,"Ranma landed with a soft thump on the pavement with a satisfied smirk._Now to. ._he looked down.. _huh?_Akane brought a startled hand up to cover her mouth as she looked up to the equally shocked Ranma.The crowd in the background consisting of Nabiki, Kasumi, and their fellow students, let out a collective gasp.**Ba dum ba dum**A faint pink sheen entered Akane's cheeks. _Oh no, in front of all these people. . _**thump thump, thump thump**Ranma's face mirrored hers as his heart echoed with equal velocity._Geez, my heart's pounding!What do I say?!_The feeling that they both had so long surpressed began to uncontrollably rise with in them.

__Ranma gulped and gripped the handle of the umbrella a little tighter when Akane suddenly gave him a soft smile as she looked up into his blue-gray eyes._She's so. . so. . cute. .beautiful even. . wait a sec!Since when do I think that tomboy's cute. . oh I see. . it's the umbrella doing the thinkin' for me.Yeah. . so it's okay if I tell her because everybody will think it's the umbrella. . no, not think, because it is the umbrella thinking this. . not me. . because I would never think she was..she was. . _he looked down into Akane's smile again, _cute. . so cute. . _

__"Hey Akane?"

"Yes Ranma?"They spoke softly, both unconsciously knowing that loud noice would shatter the magic.

"I ah. . I just want you to know that I think you're really. . well. . really cute."

"Really Ranma?"_The unbrella really does work!He's acting so nice, I love him so much!Huh?Love?Do I really?No, it's the umbrella. . not me. .But even so. . I've never really felt this way before. . I- I have to tell him this time. . _

__"Yeah. . yeah, I do."

"Ranma?"

"Y-yes?"She looked at him, nervously catching her lip between her teeth.

"Um, well, I just want to tell you that I. .that I. . " her hand came up, it's intention to cover his, "Ranma, I want you to know that I really care about you, in fact, I think I. . well, I think I. . "

"Yeah?"

"Well I think I lo—"

"Hey Ranma, Akane?"A random voice proded from the crowd."We hate to dispel this wonderful magic, but. . uh. . the umbrella's broken." 

_Huh?_

_Wha?_

_Oh no . ._

_Aw crap. ._

"Oh my, hello everyone!"

"Hey Kasumi, what brings you here?"Nabiki smirked at the still shell shocked teenagers and walked up to Kasumi.

"Well I noticed it was raining off and on again, so I thought I bring you three some umbrellas."A sharp crack of thunder sounded in the distance."Oh my, we shoud get going.Nabiki, we can share this one and Ranma, Akane you can have this one."Ranma barely snapped out of his stuper in enough time to open the new unbrella, a deep purple, over his and Akane's heads.

***************That Night***************

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Mrs. Tanaka's?I know it might be rather dull for you, but I don't want to leave you two alone on such a horrible looking night, what with Father and Mr. Saotome at the Sake convention and Nabiki at the movies. . "Akane leaned against the wall and gave Kasumi a small wave.

"Go ahead Kasumi, I don't know about Ranma, but I don't really feel up to going.I'm kinda tired and don't want to catch cold walking in the rain."

"Speaking of Ranma. . oh my, where is he?"

"Beats me," she propelled herself off the wall with her hands and headed for the door that led to the dojo.

"Akane. . " she stopped, "is everything alright?Did something happen at school today?I'm asking because you and Ranma seemed rather quiet on the way home today."

"It's nothing Kasumi, nothing at all. . I'll see you later 'kay?"Akane swiftly tightened the belt to her gui and ran out to the dojo.

"Oh my. . well, alright then, I guess I was worrying for nothing. "She opened her blue unbrella and stepped out the door, humming softly to herself.

**_"I want you to know that I really care about you. . "Her smile."Really?"Her smile."-want you to know that I really care about you. . "Her smile."-really care about you. . "Her smile."-care about you. . care about you. . care about you. . infact I think I—"Her smile.**_

_That's it!I can't take it anymore!_Ranma jumped up from the lounging position on the futon in frustration.He rose and went to the window, tracing his fingers along the trails made by the cascading raindrops.The faint glow from the streetlights highlighted the confusion in his gray blue eyes._I gotta know. . did she mean that?_The confused eyes followed the border of the koi pond, to the path that led to the dojo.A light was on._What's a light doin' on in the dojo. . Akane. . has ta be. . _

Akane sat down on the hard wooden floor with a deep sigh._Stupid unbrella. . I can't even concentrate on my martial arts practice because of it!Ranma, this is all your fault!**"I think that you're really, well. . really cute. . "**_She smiled softly._Did he mean that? _

__"Hey, what are ya making that ugly face for?"Akane rolled her eyes and absently threw her fist outward and to the left.

"Ouch,"Ranma slowly pealed his splattered form from the wall and crawled back to his former spot."What ya do that for?"

"Because you're a jerk, that's why."She stated matter-a-factly.

"Well at least I'm not an uncute tomboy."

"Ranma!"He hopped infront of her, grinning widely.

"I'm ready for ya Akane!"

"I outta. . " she tensed and then sighed again, rolling on to her somach and resting her chin on her hands, "oh, what's the point."Ranma shrugged and fell down on his back beside her, resting the back of his head on his open palms.

"So. . anyway. . weird thing that happened in school doncha think?"

"Not really, I mean, that's hardly weird compared to the other stuff that's happened since you came here."Ranma fipped to his side, plopping his chin on one hand while the other gripped his waist.

"And just what is that supposed ta mean?"Akane turned to reflect his position as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Exaclty what it sounded like stupid, weird stuff has happened constantly since you've gotten here."

"Oh and I suppose boys beatn' ya up ta date ya and a guy who calls himself blue thunder are normal right?"She colored slightly at sat up, pulling her arms snuggly around her knees.

"Alright, maybe not all the weird stuff is your fault. . but you have to admit all the fiancees is a bit weird, and the fact that they're here is your doing."He sat up as well, his legs stretched out in front of him, his shoulder almost brushing hers, his hands bracing him on the dojo floor, one slightly to the right and behind her.

"Hey, the reason I got all those girls chasin' after me is Pop's stupid fault, not mine.Far as I'm concerned, I only got one fiancee!"Akane turned her head in curiousity to face him.

"Oh really? And who's that?"The tops of his ears tinted red as he slowly turned to face her directly.

"I think you should know by now who that is. . Akane. . "Her name came from his mouth in a throaty whisper.They both edged closer, then looked down and turned away.

"Hey Ranma?"Akane looked around the dojo, her gaze eventually falling on one of the far right windows, far from his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?I mean. . what you said before. .at school. . did you mean it?"

"Maybe I did. . why?Did you mean what you said before. . what you said at school. . ?"

"Well I. . .I. . . maybe."

"Oh. . okay. . "Ranma tensed breifly as he felt the solid warmth hit his shoulder.He looked down and his eyes softened at the female form leaning tenderly agaist him.He slowly tilted his head until it was resting gently upon hers.The soft pitter patter of the rain echoed through the dojo as it fell on the roof above their heads.

"Weird that the umbrella was broken, dontcha thing?"She whispered sofly, her hand reachind back to nudge his

"Yeah. . weird. . "He whispered just as softly, his hand catching hers in a warm, solit grasp, and relaxed more fully against her as they continued to watch the falling rain through the open dojo doors. 

_ _

_ _


End file.
